Vodka and Tears
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: Alcohol can result in many things: Losing your innocence is one of them. WARNING: rape, man/boy action.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters described here. That wonderful creation belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and I have no association with him.**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, abuse, and man on boy action. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple enough.**

* * *

><p>Raivis was lying in bed, trying to slow his heart rate. The sound of boots was getting louder with every uneven step.<p>

_Maybe he'll just keep walking. Maybe he won't come inside tonight._ Raivis told himself. Unfortunately, his wishes were the opposite of what happened. The feet stopped right in front of the little nation's door, pausing for a moment before turning the doorknob. Raivis turned away from the door and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The figure walked across the room and sat on the bed, patting the nation's soft hair. Raivis could smell the vodka coming off the figure, suggesting that he was intoxicated.

"_Raivis…_why can't you be mine…?" Ivan whispered, his words slurring.

Raivis turned to face the bigger country, eyes wide. Russia just smiled and got off the bed. Raivis could feel his fear starting to subside, thinking that Russia was going to leave him alone for the night. Raivis didn't know that Russia had other plans for him though. Ivan walked over to the open window, pulling the curtains aside.

"The moon is beautiful, da? But it looks so lonely in the sky. Maybe it needs someone to hold it, and love it." Ivan said, "Are you lonely in that big bed of yours, Latvia? Would you like me to hold you?"

"N-no thank you, Mr. Russia. I am very c-c-comfortable on my own." Raivis answered, his voice shaking.

Ivan's face darkened. "That was the wrong answer. Let me ask again. Would you like me to hold you, Raivis?

Raivis started shaking in his bed. "Y-yes please Mr. Russia. I'm s-so lonely."

The sadistic country smiled. "Well then Latvia. Let me love you."

Russia climbed into the bed with Latvia and put one arm around the little nation's shoulder, and the other around his chest. He then pulled Latvia close to him and felt him shaking.

"Why are you shaking, my little sunflower?" Ivan asked.

"I-I'm just so happy to have someone hold me, t-that's all." Raivis quickly explained.

"Ah. Well if you are this happy to have me hold you, I wonder how happy you would be to have me love you." Ivan said, pushing Raivis down and straddling his hips.

"Mr. R-Russia…? What are you do-!" Raivis' question was broken off by Ivan forcefully pressing their lips together. The older man demanded entrance to the younger man's mouth, but was denied. He broke the kiss to pull Ravis's shirt off, then replaced his mouth and forcefully pinched his left nipple. The boy yelped, and in that moment Russia stuck his tongue inside Latvia's mouth, tasting him. The entire sensation was new to Raivis, and all he knew was that he didn't like it. He tried to push Russia off, but the older man just kept searching his mouth and massaging his nipples. Latvia could taste the vodka in the man's salvia and he could smell it on his breath. He shuddered at the flavor, not seeing why Russia was so obsessed with it. Ivan finally broke the kiss and lifted up, panting.

"What was that, Mr. Russia? Why would you do that to me?" Raivis screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're crying already? If this is painful for you, then what I'm going to do will be a lot worse." Russia said, moving down and slowly pulling off Raivis's pants.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Raivis yelled. He reached for the waistband of his pants, trying to pull them back up. Once his small hands touched the pants, he felt a sharp pain across his face. Russia had slapped him.

"Raivis, if you're a good boy, I'll make this enjoyable for both of us." Ivan said, kissing Raivis above his pant line. "If not, well then you'll be the one suffering, not me."

Scared of what Russia was planning, Latvia put his hands over his cheek where Ivan slapped him.

"Now be a good boy, da?" Russia smiled and continued pulling his pants and boxers down till they were at his ankles, paused, then dragged them completely off and threw them to the side. Raivis tried to cover himself but was rewarded with another slap from Russia.

"Still resisting? We will have to fix that." Ivan growled, seizing hold of Latvia's hands and yanking them over his head. Using his scarf, he tied Raivis's hands to the bed frame. "I do not want to restrict you, but you're not being a good boy."

Russia moved down Raivis' naked body, planting kisses all along his small torso. When he got to the boy's genitals, he slowly took the tip of Raivis' flaccid manhood into his mouth, stroking and massaging it with his tongue.

"Ugh…please s-stop, Mr. Russia…I d-don't want t-this…" Raivis breathed.

"You'll learn to love me. I'll make you." Russia grabbed Raivis' shirt from off the bed and used it to gag the boy. "So you cannot scream." Raivis' eyes grew wide. _What is he going to do? Why would I scream?_ He thought.

Russia moved back down and started to rub on Raivis' member, manipulating it and making it harder. Once it was fully erect, Ivan put his mouth on it and started caressing it with his tongue. Not being able to hold it for much longer, Raivis ejaculated into the older man's mouth. Ivan froze in place and Raivis started shaking in fear. _Oh dear…what h-have I done? What is that stuff? _Latvia thought, apprehensive. Russia had lifted his face up, and creamy white substance clinging to his features.

"You've been a bad boy Raivis. And bad boys get punished." Ivan snarled, an evil grin spreading across his face. He unbuckled his own pants and heaved them off before ripping Raivis' gag over his head. "I want to hear you scream." Russia lifted the boys' legs, placing them on his shoulders. Positioning himself at Raivis' entrance, he offered one last maniacal grin before thrusting inside.

A macabre scream filled the air making even Russia grimace. Raivis felt like he was being split in half. Blood was trickling out of the small nation's hole, providing a lubricant for Russia. The initial pain was unbearable, yet it got somewhat easier the more Ivan moved in and out. Tears were streaming down Raivis' cheeks and into his mouth as he continued screaming, his innocence being shredded apart.

The ear shattering pleas were like music to Ivan's ears. He started timing his thrusts to Raivis' breathing, striking the child's prostate every time. The tightness of Latvia's passage way was making Ivan dangerously close to his own climax. Russia looked down at Raivis' tear-covered face that was connected to his petite and bare body. Saving the image in his mind, he finally allowed himself to release his own essence into Raivis' body. Exhausted he fell forward to untie Raivis' hands before gathering the small nation into an embrace.

"I'll never let you go, my little sunflower." Ivan whispered, cuddling close to Latvia. The boy was broken, eyes red from crying and throat raw from screaming. Ivan kissed Raivis' cheek, tasting two things: Vodka and tears.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: If you liked this story, I have a companion to it called I'm Not Okay, I Promise. Check it out, check it out, check it out!<strong>

**~Renee**


End file.
